


What We Owe Each Other

by ShuFlyPie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Gen, no profreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFlyPie/pseuds/ShuFlyPie
Summary: Gotham is Bruce Wayne’s Medium Place.Good Place AU.





	What We Owe Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Good Place AU with a healthy dose of Batman: Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?  
> Think of Bruce as a cross between Michael and Mindy, and I guess Alfred is Janet in this AU.
> 
> It's going to be a series of drabbles, out of order.  
> Nothing will make sense because I didn’t plan this through.

_ Where am I? _ Bruce thought, possibly out loud, when he opened his eyes. 

“You’re here,” a softly lilting British voice greeted Bruce from the entryway. 

“Am I dreaming?” Bruce asked.

“No. You aren’t dreaming, my dear boy.” 

“Who are you?” Bruce demanded, unable to place the man’s face amongst the staff his parents had hired. 

“You may call me Alfred Pennyworth.” Alfred responded as he set down a tray of tea on the coffee table. 

_ Pennyworth like Jarvis _ , Bruce thought as he relaxed, already spotting the familiarities in Alfred’s nose and the plate of square scones. He scrambled to sit up. As he sat up straight, he rubbed his hand across his stomach, surprised to find nothing. It was strange, because the last things Bruce remembered were Zorro, Park Row, three gunshots’ echoes, and pain across his stomach. 

He had no memory of anything after, and he certainly had no memory of returning to Wayne Manor.

“Where are Mother and Father?” Bruce asked. 

Instead of answering, Alfred sat down next to Bruce and took Bruce’s hand in his own. The skin was crepey and cold, but the pressure was firm and reassuring. When Bruce quieted, he took out a small television remote and turned on the television.

“Hello Bruce. My name is Apollo, I’m from the Good Place. Welcome to your first day in the afterlife,” a voice cheerily greeted him from the screen. 

“What’s up kid,” the dark figure looming next to Apollo interrupted, “welcome to eternal mediocrity.” 

“Midnighter,” Apollo reprimanded, though his voice suggested affection, “he’s just a boy.” 

“Yeah, and he made our job a hell of a lot harder.” 

Apollo returned his focus to the camera and, as a result, Bruce. “A mistake was made. You died by mistake and a compromise was made between the Good and Bad Places. Your parents were sent to their own afterlives, but we are going to give your personal Medium Place.” 

“Welcome to a suckier version of Gotham, Punk,” Midnighter said, before pulling Apollo down by the front of his shirt for a kiss. The screen quickly turned to static.


End file.
